The Way We Were
by TheBossGeo
Summary: In life we think we have everything we could ever hope for and accomplish, however it’s not until the harsh reality of mortality bares down upon us, that we truly realize just how lucky we were Ch 2 Up!
1. It’s A Beautiful Dawn

**Disclaimer **- I Don't Own Pokemon.

**Author's Notes **– Alright Folks! Here is a stab at a multi – chapter fic for you, set as a future peace and although the beginning of the story relates to you the ending, please stay interested as I am sure you'll discover as we go through there is plenty more of a story to be told.

In life we think we have everything we could ever hope for and accomplish, however it's not until the harsh reality of mortality bares down upon us, that we truly realize just how lucky we were, And hence forth a time for reflecting, and remembering those memories that we hold dear within our heart (Misty's P.O.V).

**The Way We Were**

**Chapter 1 – It's A Beautiful Dawn**

**Misty **

I just stood there, watching the sun caress the horizon and break the darkness with its brilliant beauty. I glanced my gaze downwards at my watch briefly, 6.45am. I reverted my eyes back to the skyline, It had been an early rise from my nightly slumber, but I knew I just had to be here, I knew I had to observe the sunrise within this place just one last time. I tensed slightly as a hand came to rest on my shoulder and a voice was heard.

"Mom? Are you sure this is the place?" my gaze shifted to find the youngest of my daughters standing before me a coat draped over her right arm, I merely nodded as a smile began to form on my lips, it was the first time I had smiled in nearly three days since it happened, three days since my world encased itself into this seemingly endless abyss of darkness, For it was three days ago that my husband of a little over 55 years had passed away.

"Your sure now?" she emphasized observing her surroundings and taking a slight step away from me.

"I could never forget this place Em" I mouthed to my daughter as I heard the car door click shut and a few footsteps before another voice echoed through out my ear drums,

"Not one to belittle your memories mom, but the place isn't exactly much to remember, I mean my god, a lake, a waterfall, and a succession of big rocks? This is it? This is the place that you both ranted and raved about, the place that you and dad first met?" I inhaled sharply as Casey my third child and only son had finished his sentence. I focused my eyes to the ground somewhat taken aback at the way he phrased the question, for although I realized he meant no malice within it, it could not help but be interpreted that way. I redirected my gaze to my son just in time to see his older sister swipe him atop the back of his head.

"Dammit!..." He muttered reaching over at where Emily had slapped him.

"What was that for?" he pouted as if he was a kid again.

"Christ! For someone who's in their late 20's, and has a law degree, you'd think you'd have the presence of mind to bide your tongue to spare peoples feelings ya little twerp" Emily spat out bitterly,

I could not help but let loose a contended smirk at the word she had just bestowed upon her brother, twerp, it was a nickname Jessie had rather begrudgingly assigned to Ash during her time on team rocket, however once both she and James had left the hassle and bustle of the pokemon underworld, behind she along with James had become two of our closest friends. And as a result the fore mentioned name had become more or a term of endearment for her to him. My hearing recoiled as I had just noted my two youngest children had became more embroiled in their war of words,

"Enough!" I said razing a hand silencing them both, and just as when they were kids they did so without hesitation. I sighed dissolving my built up tension

"I mean…. It's alright…." I whispered taking a few steps from them and wrapping my small jacket around my shoulders and taking a moment to close my eyes and breathe in the fresh morning air.

"I know this place doesn't seem like much to you Case, but believe me it has more significant sentimental value than you could possibly ever know." I explained. as I gazed over my shoulder at him.

"I'm sorry mom…..I miss him…" he whimpered lowering his head to the ground.

"We all do" Emily responded placing a loving hand on his shoulder. A few moments of silence ensued between us, As I reverted my eyes from them to the lake

I trudged over and cast my eyes downward upon the water surface of the lake. I exhaled a Sharpe breath as I placed a hand to my cheek observing my still form, For father time had certainly weaved his magic upon me, gone was the red haired exuberant silk skinned tomboyish features of a 10 year old girl trying to find herself within the world. And in their place was a grey haired, elderly, all be it distinguished woman, whom you could tell just by looking at her carried a heavy burden upon her heart.

Emily and Casey by this time had approached standing by my side and merely glanced around their surroundings.

"Mother, this place really is beautiful in the morning sunrise" Emily beamed as I could detect a radiant smile creeping upon her lips.

"yeah, you know mom, Em's got a point, this place does sort of have a sensual feel to it" he said placing a gentle hand on my back while Emily Grasped my right hand in hers. I bowed my head momentarily while casting my eyes down at my wedding band upon my left hand.

"Kids, tell me something" I whispered while pausing to revert my eyes between them both

"Which do you believe in more, Luck or fate?" I asked. Emily bit her lip mulling over the question, as Casey wearily scratched his head a second.

"Uh is this one of those rhetorical things?" Casey Asked probably a little afraid of upsetting me should he not give the answer I wanted, I observed Emily who merely glared at him in playful disgust.

"No just curious" I assured, as I waved my hand dismissively with a smile

"Well Mom, it's been my experience in life that you make your own luck, as for fate" my daughter shrugged.

"Can't give ya a definitive on that, although there is nothing scientific about it, things just tend to get to complicated should you start thinking about scenarios and events in a coincidental manner" she explained.

"This is really bringing out the PHD candidate in you isn't it?" Casey mocked towards his sister while trying to suppress his laughter, without much success I might add.

"Arrogant bastard….." I heard Emily mutter under her breath as Casey finally spoke thus airing a valid question.

"Why the whole Luck Versus Fate Debate mom?" I closed my eyes for a moment taking in another breath of oxygen from the fresh crisp air this mild summer morning had to give.

"I just recalled a conversation I had with your father about it that's all, I just wanted to get your take on it" I said folding my arms.

"I never pictured Dad as much of a gambler" Casey mouthed as Emily slapped her head with her free hand in what I feel was astonishment.

"Dear God! I hope your two kids got the higher percentage of Maria's genes!" she mumbled referring to Casey's wife of 5 years, Casey merely glared at her in response.

"Cool it sis! Nobody likes a smartass" he responded. I sighed inwardly to myself, they had been like this since they were kids, guess it is a bit late to assume they will simply grow out of it now. I decided it best to explain as to why I had asked the question and at the same time hopefully bring a halt to their all be it playful, but can get irritating at times bickering

"The luck of which I speak Casey, was referring to the fact, that I had told him once that we had met here on this day by accident, that it was pure luck that I happened to be sitting here" I explained.

"What gave you that idea mom?" I bit my lip a moment before responding.

"Basically everything, the fact that your father's alarm clock was late in going off that morning, the fact that his stubbornness persuaded him to pick up a rock and launch it at a pack of fearows, or the fact that that myself being so pig headed and leaving home amongst the midst of muttering obscenities at your aunts, I simply plopped myself down at the first riverbank I found and engrossed myself in some fishing to get my mind off things." My two kids stood there taking in my points.

"So…" Emily breathed.

"The fact that you met dad was nothing more than a chain of events going array, a fluke?" she asked while worriedly casting her eyes at Casey.

"In one sense yes, however in another sense, no….as your father once pointed out to me sweetheart sometimes destiny has a habit of cropping up when you least expect it, It was his theory that we were destined to meet, had we not met here that morning, then more than likely we would have at some point along the way considering the number of towns and cities we were going to end up in, admittedly our relationship would have started off very differently, but I suppose at times you can only play with the cards you are dealt" I surmised.

Yet more silence engulfed us as I wrapped an arm around Casey's waist for support allowing myself to gaze upon the radiant morning light just shimmering from the tree tops above, of the surrounding area, I stiffened slightly choking back a sob, a sob of which I knew my children could not help but detect. Emily reached forward and placed a kiss on top of my forehead, as if trying to exuberate what shred of comfort she could from her own body to that of mine.

"This isn't going to get any easier for you mom is it?" she whispered softly with a hint of dejection within her tone. I knew she was only looking for some shred of comfort at this time, but at the same time I couldn't lie to her. I wearily shook my head as a small tear trickled down my cheek.

"Waking up to an empty bed these past couple of days…who knew I'd…..god….please promise me…" I stopped and swallowed hard.

"Promise me you'll take your fathers example and cherish every second" I said as Casey laid his head to rest upon mine, I noted he cast his gaze to his left to Emily who simply nodded in reply as she laid her head to rest on my shoulder.

"We love you mom…" he mumbled suddenly, speaking for them both, a small smile could not help but curve its way upon my lips

"I know…." I replied my voice barely above a whisper, as I leaned back into my children's embrace and continually observed the rebirth of yet another day originating from what can only be described as a beautiful dawn.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Notes – **Well guys, there we go were off and running, please bare with me as stated before, it might take some time to get this sorted in terms of the direction I aim to go, Hope to have the next chapter up soon, and by that I mean before the new year with some luck. Cheers for now guys.

TheBossGeo


	2. The Matamoros Banks

**Disclaimer** – I Don't Own Pokemon

**Author's Notes** – Alright guys!. At last the laptop has been returned and finally after almost 7 months I can get my teeth back into the ongoing stuff, here's an update for you on this one, all be it a tad short I hope it will keep you interested for the time being till I get going again.

**Chapter 2 – The Matamoros Banks**

"_I long, my darling, for your kiss, for your sweet love I give God thanks  
The touch of your loving fingertips  
Meet me on the Matamoros  
Meet me on the Matamoros  
Meet me on the Matamoros banks"_

Bruce Springsteen "Matamoros Banks:"

A good ten minutes or so must have slipped us by in silence, as I found myself lamenting on various flashes and imagery that my mind was willing to conjure up. I wearily focused my head around to see Emily and Casey by this time had retreated themselves back to the car, merely standing alongside it in silence with their arms folded, as they continually watched me somberly, observing my every movement, they realized I needed this time for reflection and to be honest I was terribly indebted to their understanding. A trait I knew all to well they had obtained from their father.

Suddenly the sound of an engine ever increasing in volume as it dissented closer to our destination breached my ears thus snapping me out of my trance. I turned from the lake only to see that indeed another vehicle was pulling up towards our location, however it was a vehicle I could not distinguish nor recognize, for it could only be given the status of that of some sort of mini bus. Casey and Emily just stared at each other dumbfounded as the bus came to a stop beside Emily's car. The reasons as to why such an eyesore had graced us with it's presents became irrelevant to me, as my eldest daughter and first born emerged from the drivers seat of the vehicle

"Wow! Nice wheels sis!" Casey muttered with a whistle, while placing his hands on his hips.

"Geez Andie D! You told me you were just going to make modifications!" Emily emphasized as her sister approached her and I began my short descent back towards them My first child Andréa Delia Ketchum if we are being accurate, wearily glared at her younger siblings, as she stopped in front of them.

"Enough with the attitude!" she gently scolded, while shooting a reassuring smile at her brother and sister, before going on.

"The Next time we have a funeral in the family and you get stuck taking all of the kids, let's see you guys do any better" She challenged as Emily merely nodded understanding the need for the huge vehicle now.

"I see you found the place alright then?" I muttered suddenly, causing a slight gasp to emerge from Andréa's throat as she quickly reverted her eyes to me.

"Mom…" she whimpered quickly rushing up and embracing me in a hug, She pulled away slightly and cast her eyes around her surroundings.

"So…this is where it all began…" she said casting her eyes upon me with a sheepish grin, I could not help but reflect it in tow as I squeezed her hand.

"Sorry I was late" she whispered after a few seconds. I wearily shot a reassuring smile at her as to assure her it was alright.

"Did you get caught up in traffic within the inner city?" I assumed as she cast her gaze towards me once more.

"Not exactly, you see…." She paused and exhaled a deep breath.

"Besides stopping off to fill up the bus, someone else felt as if they should be here…." I was all ready for asking what she was talking about when a third familiar voice registered within my mind

"Misty…" I whirled around and upon seeing whom it was I could not cease my tears.

"Oh my god…." I choked out trying without much luck to hold back the cascade of tears engulfing me within this moment. For there in front of me was someone I hadn't seen in over five years, there in front of me, was someone I was not expecting to see for another 48 hours at best, there in front of me now with the aid of a cane in a bid to help him walk, was Brock.

"I can't believe it's you…." I croaked the sentence out shakily as I slowly walked towards him.

"I can't believe he's…." he looked away from me I feel grimacing at the words he was trying to say.

"It was an honor sweetheart.." he got out, as I had come to a halt before him, as I realized he was referring to the fact he had met and interacted with Ash for most of his life.

"Thank you.." I whimpered my response whilst rapping him in a hug, trying as best I could to remain strong through out this difficult time.

"I just can't believe…that after all this time it's….over…" I admitted sadly as I pulled away from him and gazed upon his face once more. Brock shot a somber but all be it reassuring smile at me before speaking next.

"That's where you and I see things a little differently honey, It's not…over….." he mouthed as I stood there somewhat unsure as to what he meant.

"Brock please… of course it's over" I shot back a little more forcefully than I had in mind.

"Is it?" he quizzed while cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I don't understand…." I admitted dejectedly lowering my head to the ground. He sighed as he took a few steps towards me and placed an arm around my shoulders with his free hand whilst keeping the other hand upon his cane to maintain his balance.

"Come this way…." he whispered leading me in the direction of the lake.

"Take a look down there" he gestured coming to a stop at the waters edge, As I leaned over and once again came face to face with myself upon the waters surface.

"My reflection…" I chided coolly, Brock nodded.

"Right, now take a look over at your kids.." he said as I cast my gaze on them briefly standing there stupefied, as if trying to figure out what the hell their uncle type figure was trying to accomplish by this exercise.

"Brock is there a point to this!" I exclaimed with a touch of exasperation as I turned to face him, he smiled at me sympathetically once more as he placed a hand upon my cheek.

"There is…even though Ash is no longer with us physically, he still lives….He lives on in any aspiring new trainer, who hopes to aspire to even a fraction of the heights he did" he paused and cast his gaze towards my children.

"He lives on within them….and their kids" he said stopping as he moved his hand away and grasped my right hand in his.

"But most of all…..he lives on within you…." He paused.

"In here" he gestured directing my hand to my chest. I swallowed hard as the pure force of what he was saying hit home, he was right, Ash was to big a part of many people's lives let alone mine to be cast aside like that as merely being no longer apart of this mortal coil

"You always were the philosophical member of our group" I commented as I placed a hand on his shoulder before smirking.

"That is…. as long as a busty blonde or bouncing brunette wasn't within five yards of the vicinity" I teased with a laugh as he reflected a grin at me in tow.

"The joys of ones youth…" he commented dryly casting his eyes away from me and taking a moment to sample in his surroundings.

"I know you guys were a tad sketchy on the details in terms of where you two met, but for the life of me I had no idea it would have been here…." he commented.

"What's so significant about this place?" I heard Emily ask as Brock studied her a moment before refocusing his gaze around him once more.

"I just had no idea that your parents first met on the banks of the Matamoros, that's all Emily" he explained as my ears perked up at what he had just called this place.

"The what?" Casey asked, I feel speaking for the four of us as we stood there

"This place, the whole of everything you see, alongside the subsequent other three riverbanks that make up the surrounding area…they are known as the Matamoros banks" he explained as the breath became lost in my throat.

"Does the name originate from anything?" Andréa asked all of a sudden, before I could get my breath back and probe any further.

"Funny enough now that you mention it Andréa, yes it does.." Brock paused as he exhaled some air into his lungs

"Matamoros is a unique type of sap that numerous bug type Pokemon are able to extract from the many number of trees within this surrounding forest area and this area alone hence the name" He explained.

"Is this stuff really that rare?" Emily inquired.

"It is so rare it is not even located within the warmer climate of the Orange Islands" Brock explained as he reverted his attention from Emily back towards me.

"Mist…." He uttered my name so tenderly I stood there wondering if something was a miss here.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little to eagerly than I had intended. He merely smiled at me in reply assuring me that things were fine as I now found him standing alongside me yet again.

"I did have another reason for coming here this morning, besides to offer my respects." he confessed, removing something from his inner jacket and holding it out towards me as my vision became blurred yet again at the item Brock held before me. For there in front of me was something I hadn't seen in over 60 years, there in front of me was something I last laid eyes upon the day I departed from our group to take charge of the Cerulean city gym. There in front of me was Ash's original red and white official Pokemon league hat

"He gave it to my kid brother Forest when he took charge of the Pewter gym." Brock told me, as I reluctantly took it from him and tenderly traced it with my fingers. As I locked my eyes upon Brock yet again as if asking why, Brock ever in tune with what I was thinking through out the years noted my query and merely shrugged at me with a grin.

"It was always considered to be a kind of good luck charm for him through out the first five years of our Journey. I guess he figured it would bring Forest some good fortune also" He explained as I wearily nodded at him with a soft smile feeling a tad more at ease and satisfied with his explanation.

"I guess you could….I dunno maybe give it to one of the grandkids in a few years time?" he suggested, as if thinking for me in terms of what I intended to do with it now. I pondered his suggestion for all but a few seconds before I found myself shaking my head in his direction.

"No…." I finally uttered defiantly.

"Mom?" Emily questioned uncertainly as I moved and came to a halt at the rivers edge once more.

"What are you going to do?" Andrea asked as I reverted my eyes towards my three children briefly as Casey even began to show his concern within that moment, as Brock had joined me at the rivers edge. Turning once more to face the direction of the running waterfall I composed myself as I exhaled a shuttering breath.

"I miss you so much honey…" I said as I cast my gaze upwards to the bright morning sky, as a soft smile could not help but pass by my lips.

"I also know if you were here right now you would ball me out for doing this but…." I stopped and brought the brim of the hat towards my face and traced it tenderly with my lips before kneeling down by the waters edge, It was once I did this, I feel that Brock realized what my intension's were, and the words he spoke next did nothing but consolidate this fact.

"Are you sure about this Misty?" he asked as I placed the hat on top of the lakes surface and held it in place.

"Brock…the first time I laid eyes upon this hat was when it came into contact with me that day all those years ago…from the direction of that waterfall." I paused and swallowed hard.

"I think it is only fitting to complete the cycle if you like, that it should go back from which it came…." I finished as Brock could only nod at me in reply with a soft smile respecting my wishes on the issue. And with Brock's consent, I loosened my grip on the hat and arose to my feet, as I stood there and watched it slowly drift upon the waters edge as it free flowingly went alongside the tide and before I knew it, the hat had departed into the vicinity of the waterfall.

"I thank god for every day I've known you Ash Ketchum..…." I croaked out as my emotions got the better of me again, as Brock placed a loving hand on my shoulder and softly spoke to me one last time.

"You know something Misty….Through out his whole life Ash was a fighter and displayed tremendous courage…on this day I think you've just proved you posses the exact same qualities too."

"Coffee's ready!" Emily shouted, remerging from my kitchen with a tray in hand, Sevrail hours later as I sat at the dining table alongside Andréa, as Casey distractedly flipped his way through various TV channels. Within the place Ash and I had called home for the last 20 years. I took a cup from Emily as I had distractedly noted Casey had stumbled upon the music stations of the cable TV as strains of Springsteen caught my ear before fading again.

"Casey wait," I ordered, my hand on my chest, while quickly placing my cup down in surprise at hearing what I had just heard after so many years..

"What is it mom?" he asked.

"Go back a channel would you?" I told him, settling back into my chair as he respected my wishes and the familiar music began to engulf my ears once more

"What's so special about this song, mom?" Andréa asked while placing some sugar in her cup.

"It was one of your father's favorites….and mine." I said reflectively, remembering the first time I had heard it.

"Have you guys listened to the lyrics of this thing?" Emily suddenly exclaimed.

"Dear god! They border on the pornographic!" she explained as Casey by this time had joined us at the table plopping the remote control down.

"Wait a go dad!" he mused as his sisters pouted at him in disgust.

"Alright you three, that's enough!" I snapped.

"Regardless of what any of your opinions might be, not one of you can take away what this song means to me.." I finished as my demeanor softened and I felt my short term anger dissolve.

"Have I ever told you guys that story?" I asked, a gentle and warm mother like glow remerging across my face once more.

"No, I don't think so," Andréa said quietly.

"You know it's funny to think back upon it, I never even knew your dad liked that particular type of music until the night we had gotten engaged," I said refectory as I sat back within my chair and began to recall the events of that night.

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Notes – **Alright folks, there we have it we shall leave it there for the time being, please by all means leave any feedback you wish and I assure you the updates shall be more frequent from here on in, cheers folks!

**TheBossGeo**


End file.
